


I Just Need To Kiss You

by RachaelHolmes



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Because he is just such an adorable bean, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humour, He just doesn't understand technology, Humour, M/M, Onelet, Oneshot, Stark Towers, Steve can't use phones, Stony - Freeform, Tinsey bit of pining, steve/tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelHolmes/pseuds/RachaelHolmes
Summary: Steve can't figure out how to stop all the little applications on his phone from shaking, and decides to go ask the resident genius and best friend Tony Stark for some help, which Tony is more than happy to give. However, the help turns into something a little different to what both had imagined but neither are opposed to... ;)))





	I Just Need To Kiss You

Steve growled down in frustration at his phone. Everything on his phone screen was shaking and he didn’t know how to stop it; in one of his attempts he’d ended up accidentally deleting an application and he had no idea to get back - mainly because he just didn’t know how to use his phone but also because all the little things were  _ shaking.  _ They had irritating little crosses in the corners which looked harmful and untrustworthy, and he didn’’t understand how to make them go away, or how to make the pretty little square thingies  _ stop shaking.  _   
“Right, that’s it.” Steve muttered before promptly getting off his bed and going to find Tony. Sure the genius would laugh at him and poke fun for days, possibly even weeks, but at least he would be able to use his phone. All he needed to do was text Bucky for crying out loud! Why must all of Tony’s gadgets be so confusing? Steve wasn’t sure if this one had been made by Tony or not, but the genius definitely understood it enough to know what needed over wiring or whatever to stop all of his apps shaking. It might be something simple, but Steve could remember everything Tony had said when he’d taught him how to use his phone, and nothing about the goddamn screen shaking it’s ass off had been mentioned. I mean they were  _ shaking,  _ actual literal movement on his phone screen and it would not stop despite his best efforts. He couldn’t do a damn thing and it was really getting to be a bit much. Maybe he’d just accidentally been given a faulty one… perhaps he himself had broken it somehow. All theories that would be solved just as soon as he found Tony.    
  
In the workshop Tony was oblivious to Steve’s dire need of him. He’d been working on his suit, or at least trying to, but DumE kept crashing into things behind him, and because of his general lack of safety there was stuff there that could possibly kill him, and potentially the entire population of New York.   
_ “Sir, Steve Rogers is on his way down here. Shall I unlock the door?”  _ Jarvis, questioned, though the sounds of a lock clicking meant the AI hadn’t actually waited for an answer. Tony didn’t argue - his door was always open to Steve anyday of the week, or in Tony’s particular preference, any night…    
“Owch! DumE! That is my  _ foot _ for crying out loud! Come on now, just stay away for a moment please, I don’t need you injuring Steve.” Steve appeared in the doorway and knocked, ever the gentleman, before seeing Tony’s wave and stepping in.   
“Alright Cap?” Tony asked with a small smile, acutely aware that he was suddenly extremely hot and blushing intensely at the inappropriate images that flickered through his mind because Steve was looking confused and it was  _ actually the hottest thing _ .    
“I’ve actually got a bit of a problem.” Came Steve’s reply as he stepped into the workshop, quickly side stepping out of DumE’s path as the robot hurtled straight at him. He gave a small chuckle that did very strange things to Tony’s 100% heterosexual heart when DumE bounced off the door and made a small whirring noise, almost like a whine.   
“Anything I can help with?” asked Tony, already moving towards Steve. He was more than happy to help Steve with anything, any day of the week; especially if it was something to do with technology which he could probably answer very easily.  
“Yeah, uhm… your phone isn’t working.”   
“ _ My _ phone?”    
“Well technically my phone but I thought you made it?” Steve asked, a blush spreading on his cheeks. It was astronomic levels of adorable, and Tony had a hard time dampening down the warm fuzzy feelings inside which threatened to quite literally consume him.    
“Unfortunately not.” He replied with a grin. “I tend to make more… explosive things.” he said with a gesture around his workshop. Steve laughed lightly and tried to stop the blush spreading on his cheeks as Tony continued. “It was sweet of you to think that though. Tell me, who do you think made the dishwasher?”   
“I assume that wasn’t you either?”   
“Darn it, you got me there.” Steve looked down at him fondly, a small smile on his face that matched the pink hue of his cheeks.    
“I just sorta assumed you made everything.  _ Especially  _ the dishwasher because that explodes too.” Tony sighed and rolled his eyes.   
“Only because one of Clints arrows got stuck in there and we haven’t got it out yet.”   
“We should probably do that.”   
“Probably.” Tony said, the smile crinkling his eyes slightly as he looked up at Steve. They stayed like that for a moment before Tony looked down again.   
“So, something wrong with the phone? What’s happened?” Steve was silent for a few seconds before responding.   
“Everything’s shaking.” Steve showed Tony his phone screen with a frown.   
“Ah.” was all Tony replied with before he pressed the button circle thing in the middle and it all stopped. Steve stared at his phone, amazed.    
“How..?” was all he said.   
“You held onto one of your app symbols too long, one of these things here you see, and that makes them vibrate… like so. It’s so you can delete them or move them around. To stop it you press the Home Button here.” Tony talked Steve through it, and when he finished and looked up the super soldier’s blushing had intensified a fair bit.   
“Oh.” Steve said, spellbound. “Huh. Thanks Tony.” He grinned at Tony and looked down at his phone again.    
“Any time.” the genius murmured, unable to tear his eyes away from Steve’s jaw line. It was just… everything about him was perfect, and he didn’t want to stop looking. He  _ never  _ wanted to stop looking, and that was not a realisation that was easy for him to admit.    
“Steve…” Tony started, but dropped off. Steve looked at him, and oh jesus christ on a motorcycle no that was  _ not good _ at keeping Tony’s desire to kiss him down; Not in the way Steve’s beautiful blue eyes dialated, not in the way his lips looked so perfectly kissable, not in the way his arm came to rest on Tony’s back as they both leant slowly in. Tony closed his eyes and gave in, destroying the distance between them as he all but collided with Steve. He kissed him furiously, deeply, needily, with all of the pent up emotion and attraction that had been following them round for months. Steve pulled him up, closer, both desperate for as much body contact as possible as their tongues swirled in each other’s mouths, air no longer a necessity.    
“Tony.” Steve gasped as the genius started backing him up against the workshop table, mouth connecting to that wonderful jaw line of Steve’s that he’d been dying to bite and mark for so long. He’d wanted this for  _ so fucking long. _   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading darlings, kudos and comments much appreciated X


End file.
